1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to compression of data, and more particularly, to lossless compression of data and high speed manipulation thereof.
2. Related Art
There are many instances in which it is advantageous to inquire into the activity and/or attributes associated with a particular individual (e.g., a computer user, a transaction account holder, a consumer, and the like). For example, many organizations sometimes go to great expense to remain apprised of the network activities of their employees. That is, a large number of organizations often expend a large amount of money and time determining which websites/domains their employees surf (an activity), which network permissions their employees may be assigned (an attribute), and the like. Similarly, many organizations (e.g., sales organizations, transaction account issuers or payment processors, and the like) may utilize information associated with, for example, the browsing activities and/or transaction histories of their customers to better tailor content (e.g., offers, opportunities, rewards, and the like) to those customers.
In the past, the size and complexity of such data has limited the speed and efficiency with which this data may be analyzed or processed. For example, where an organization wishes to track a website that an employee visits and/or a database of each permission assigned to each employee, the processing and memory requirements may escalate rapidly, particularly where there are a large number of employees surfing to a large number of websites, or a large number of employees associated with a particular permission or group of permissions (only some of which may be necessary for the performance of the employee's assignments). Similarly, where a transaction account issuer or payment processor wishes to analyze, for example, transaction history data associated with its customers, often the complexity and quantity of this data may again give rise to rapidly escalating processing and memory requirements.
Accordingly, systems and methods capable of rapidly and inexpensively compressing and manipulating large amounts of data (e.g., data comprising an employee's activity or attributes on or within a network, transaction history, and the like) are desirable and would be of great advantage to a large number of organizations and businesses. In particular, solutions that reduce memory and processing requirements may be very advantageous.